Husband Number Three
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: Why Ana didn't exactly get on with her mom's third husband Steve. One shot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fifty Shades characters. All rights go to E.L James.


_He_ sits on the couch, watching the football game as always. I sigh. Why, of all people, did he have to be the one that mom married? I just don't see their marriage lasting. I begin to head to my room so I can finish my homework. I am probably half way up the stairs when he turns around and calls up to me.

"Ana, could you get me a drink?"

Ugh, lazy bastard. Can't even say please at the end. This is what annoys me about Steve. He seems to think me and my mom will do anything he wants and when he wants it but he's about as slippery as a snake and manages to charm my mom into doing it. Fortunately, growing up with Ray taught me not to be so conforming.

"No, I have homework to do. Get it yourself" I call back, safe in the knowledge that my mom is out and won't scold me for 'being rude'.

I hear him sigh and reluctantly leave the TV alone to go into the kitchen. I can tell by the way he drags and almost stomps his feet like the three year old he really is that this will be a huge fight later. I shake my head and slam my door, letting him know that I too am fucking pissed. I get all my homework done although it's not easy as Steve has decided to turn the TV up as loud as he can without getting hassle from the neighbours and even with my window open, I'm still boiling hot. I pull my hair off my neck for the third time and pull it into a messy ponytail before going to cook dinner. My mom still isn't home yet, she volunteers at some youth club, so it'll just be me and Steve. _Great_.

I slump downstairs and find him sprawled out asleep on the sofa, empty beer bottle still in his hand and two more on the small coffee table. Honestly. I shake my head at the sight of him, my subconscious hissing in disgust, and start preparing dinner. Half an hour later I am finished, mom's dinner keeping warm in the oven. I take Steve's dinner to him but he's still asleep. I growl under my breath, slam the plates down (luckily not breaking them) and stalk back into the kitchen, returning with a glass full of water. I don't even stop to think how he may react: I'm so pissed off with him. I count to three before tipping the water over him and watching with amusement as Steve wakes suddenly, yelling in surprise and spluttering before turning his cold eyes on me. _Oh shit_.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ana? Is this any way to treat your father?" he spits at me, fury radiating from his whole body.

"You are not my father, Ray is and he always will be" I say with equal anger. Steve narrows his eyes at me and in his drunken state; he takes a swing at me. Fortunately I dodge it just in time and his hand follows through only to hit the worn out pillow on the sofa.

"Is that any way to treat your daughter?" I say bitterly, not liking the words that I say but I so badly want to throw it in his face.

"You are not my daughter Anastasia" he growls.

"Good" I spit at him and his eyes turn so hard and cold I think he is about to swing at me again when my mother walk through the front door. Her jaw drops when she sees the situation and her eyes swim with frustration and tiredness.

"Your dinner's in the oven mom. I'll um... talk to you later" I mutter before bounding up the stairs, locking my bedroom door and curling up with a book – my answer to anything.

A few hours later, there is a soft knock on my door. I let my mom in and she sits gently at the end of the bed. For a while, we say nothing. Eventually, it's me who breaks the silence which threatens to choke us more than the Texas heat.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just... I want you to be happy and if you are happy with Steve then fine. But I can't stand him mom. He thinks I'm a personal slave sometimes and it really annoys me. I'm sorry but sometimes you just don't see what he can be like" I say softly. My mom nods her head slowly before turning to look at me.

"I know honey" she whispers, her wide eyes brimming with tears. Oh mommy. I shuffle forwards and envelope her in a hug.

"I'm sorry for being so oblivious to you. I would never do that on purpose, you know that right?" she says, her voice small and quiet. I nod against her shoulder, preparing myself for what I'm about to say.

"I know you wouldn't but I still can't stand living with Steve and I don't think I ever will. Mom, I want to go back and live with Ray" I whisper. My mom sits up, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Ana, Ray is..."

"Is the only man I know as my father. Please mom, I don't want to leave you behind but I just can't live here anymore. I'll just end up fighting with him all the time and I don't want you to have to live with that" I say, tears falling gently down my cheeks. My mom gently takes one of my hands and for a few awkward minutes there is nothing but the collective sound of our breathing.

"Ok" she says. I turn to look at her, shocked that she has one – not argued with me about staying and two – she's agreed.

"Really?" I ask, my voice high and excited. My mom slowly nods and I throw my arms around her.

"You're eighteen honey, I have to let you make your own decisions and if you really want to move back to Montesano and live with Ray then I'll see what I can do. I just want to be happy, that's all" he says. I grin a full megawatt smile at her which she half returns and then leaves to go call Ray. Tomorrow is Saturday so I lie in, grateful that for once I don't have to make breakfast and listen to Steve's demands while I do. I stretch out behind me and pull open the curtains revealing a bright burst of sunlight that lifts my mood even more. Suddenly, my mobile rings.

"Hello?" I mumble, still half asleep.

"Annie" Ray's voice comes through the phone and I am suddenly feeling giddy with happiness.

"Ray! How are you?" I exclaim.

"I'm fine Annie. Listen, I had a call from your mom last night. Apparently you're not happy in Texas?"

"No. It's really mom's new husband I'm not happy with and I know if I have to spend much more time with him I'll go crazy" I mutter. Ray gently chuckles through the phone.

"Well, I told her that if it's what you really want, you can come live with me. I miss you anyways" Ray says and I can sense his smile. I giggle happily.

"Yes, it is what I want. I've missed you a lot as well dad" I say.

"Ok then. Your mom's gonna sort out the paperwork today and you'll be back in Montesano by tomorrow evening"

"Awesome... I'll see you tomorrow then dad" I say, my cheeks hurting from the ridiculous smile on my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Annie" Ray says and like that, he's gone, but I'm so happy about going back to my real home that nothing can sour my mood.

"Bye mom" I say, hugging her tightly. We are at FAA airport. Unfortunately, Steve came along with us but in ten minutes I'll be on a plane and getting as far away from him as possible. The only thing that hurts is leaving my mom behind.

"Oh Ana, I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me you'll look after yourself and stay in touch" my mom sobs into my shoulder.

"Of course mommy. You too" I say. We hug some more and my mom checks for the twelfth time that I have everything that is absolutely essential.

"Ana, they are calling your flight" Steve says flatly.

"Ok." I say and force myself to shake his outstretched hand. I grab my suitcase and rucksack and head towards the departure lounge, turning briefly to wave to my mom one last time. Half an hour later, we are airborne and flying smoothly towards Montesano. As I snuggle up under my blanket, I find myself happily thinking,

"Goodbye husband number three"


End file.
